


Close

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facial Shaving, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Floor Sex, Frottage, Male Submissive, Shaving, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>His eyes followed her hand as it selected his seldom-used straight razor and he swallowed hard. Using the pad of her thumb, she tested the blade’s sharpness and nodded, finding it sharp enough to continue.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2013 [Wildcard: [Shaving/Depilation](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/5801.html)]. 
> 
> Thanks to [the wikihow article on how to shave with a straight razor](www.wikihow.com/Shave-with-a-Straight-Razor) because I didn't realize how complex it was. Also to that [shaving scene in Skyfall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSTnSsvSHmA) that inspired this idea. As usual, thanks to my betas for their help.

It was too damn early in the morning for Clint’s taste, but both he and Natasha were due in at 0800 for a meeting. He wiped the fog off of the mirror and grumbled at his tired reflection as he set about brushing his teeth. Natasha was still in the shower, the blurred outline of her naked body starting to wake up more than just his brain. 

By the time he had rinsed, Natasha was out of the shower and towelling herself dry. If they didn’t need to be somewhere, he would have offered to get her dirty all over again, but he figured she was already in her work headspace. He had tried for some shower sex, but Natasha wasn’t interested and continued shampooing her hair instead. Forcing his eyes away from her, Clint retrieved his shaving kit from the top drawer of the vanity and laid it out on the marble countertop. He picked up the shaving cream canister and deposited a generous swirl of the greenish-blue gel into the palm of his hand. The gel started to foam white as soon as it hit the air. 

“Let me,” Natasha said, encircling his wrist with her slender fingers just before he touched his face. 

“Oh… okay,” he stammered, caught off guard by the simmering heat in her eyes. 

Maybe he had been wrong about Natasha’s mindset that morning.

Natasha wore her sheer black robe with the sash hanging loosely at her sides, revealing a strip of scrubbed pink skin down the middle of the jet material. It was short, the hem only hitting her mid-thigh and allowing her shapely legs to show. There was a touch of lace across the gauzy silk that just barely obscured her breasts. Clint liked this robe a lot.

She pulled herself up on the counter beside where he had laid out his kit, her hand pulling him over to her so that he stood in front of her. Scooping the shaving cream from his palm, Natasha rubbed it between her hands and spread a thick layer of it across his jaw. Clint did his best to stand still as she touched him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him securely against her warm body, and she wiped her hands clean on one of the towels. His eyes followed her hand as it selected his seldom-used straight razor and he swallowed hard. Using the pad of her thumb, she tested the blade’s sharpness and nodded, finding it sharp enough to continue.

Natasha guided his head, holding his skin taut as she slid the cool blade across it in a series of measured swipes. Clint swallowed again, attempting to level out his breathing because he knew he had to keep steady. He found himself having to fight his body’s natural reaction to lean into Natasha’s touch. Her eyes were focused on what she was doing, their weight just as tangible as the fingers that were pressed against his skin. The blade slid along the underside of his chin and Natasha leaned down to clean off the blade again.

Goosebumps pebbled the flesh of his arms as a shiver rolled through him. Natasha’s mouth quirked, the ghost of a smile, and he assumed that she noticed her effect on him. His cock was hard between their bodies, throbbing for attention against her soft belly. There wasn’t any way that she couldn’t have noticed it, but her expression remained unmoved and she continued drawing the sharp blade across his skin.

“How close would you like this?” she asked, cleaning off the blade in the sink and giving him a moment of respite.

“I’ll leave that up to you,” he said. “You’re the one touching it.”

She smirked. “Actually, I prefer the stubble,” she said and leaned in close so that her lips brushed against his as she spoke, “I like how it feels against my thighs.”

The blood rushed out of his head, making him feel dizzy. He swayed in the hopes of catching her mouth with his but she was too fast for him and pulled back. Her hand held him just out of reach. _Tease._

Natasha applied more of the cream gel to his face so that she could make a second pass. His pulse pounded in his ears and his body ached to touch her, but she kept him in place with her delicate, yet strong grasp and the sharp razor against his flesh. He loved the way her eyes looked when she focused on something - intensely green with a slash of black where her pupil had shrunk to hone in on what she was looking at. Her hands were steady and sure, he knew that she wouldn’t slip, but the danger was ever-present and sent icy flickers through his veins. 

As she went in for a third and final sweep, Clint could smell the heady, familiar scent of her arousal. That last shave was gruelling as he resisted the urge to put his hands on her. She executed the moves with added care because the last step was always the trickiest, catching his sideburns and using only water to glide against the skin. His cock was painfully hard, teased by the shift of her body against his as she worked. 

Natasha set the razor aside and took up wet a cloth, pressing it against his skin to clean him up. The shock of cold made him start but did nothing to lessen the desire that was pulsing through his body. 

He had held off long enough.

Clint caught her mouth in a rough, desperate kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips as he laid claim to them. Her surprised little yelp was lost between their mouths, her legs tightening around him and pulling him even closer to her warm body. The slick heat between her thighs made Clint whimper, too tempting for him to resist touching, and his slid his hand between their bodies until his fingers discovered the wetness there. She whimpered when his fingers circled the tight little bundle of nerves he found.

“Fuck,” he gasped against her lips as he ran his fingers through her soft, wet folds. “How much time do we have?”

“Shut up and lay down on the floor,” she said, pressing her hands against his shoulders to guide him down to the tile.

There was barely enough time for Clint’s brain to catch up before Natasha was straddling him and sinking down onto his cock in one fluid motion that stole the breath from his lungs. The sudden sensation of her tight, wet heat around his achingly hard cock was almost too much. Her black robe slipped down over her shoulders as she started to ride him, making her look downright sinful with that stretch of exposed flesh and her head dropped back. Natasha set a hurried pace, leaving Clint to just hold on and follow her lead. He loved watching her like this, somehow in control but so desperately trying to let go at the same time. His eyes were fixed on the way her full, round breasts moved as she bounced wildly on his cock, her cries echoing off the tile.

She was so wet that his cock slipped out of her, leaving her to slide against him and Clint was pretty damn certain he was going to lose his mind. Rocking her hips, her pussy rubbed over his cock in long, hot strokes that made both of them shiver. He felt the drag of her hard clit as she ground her pussy against him. She moved to guide his dick back inside of her but he stopped her short.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he gasped, tugging at her hips, “c’mere.”

A confused look flashed across her face but she let him lift her up to his face, swearing when the realization hit her. One hand gripped the edge of the counter to help her keep her balance. Clint needed to taste her and eagerly lapped at her pussy, urging her to press down against his mouth. The husky moan that came out of her went straight to his dick, making it throb and beg for her touch. 

He never could get enough of her honeyed taste or the way it was thick against his tongue every time he went down on her. Using the tip of his tongue, Clint circled the mouth of her cunt and plunged as deeply inside as he could manage. Her other hand busied itself at her breast, squeezing and gripping it between her fingers and then plucking at the dusky pink nipple. 

Unable to contain himself, Clint let an appreciative groan as he fucked her with his tongue. And just like that, Natasha was coming, hips pressing hard against his face and her surprised gasp choked by the sheer force of her orgasm. It was a miracle that he didn’t come just from feeling her lose control like that, but he was so fucking close. 

Clint gave her no time to recover before he pushed her back down to his hips and wedged his cock inside of her again. The action made her cry out again, a visible shudder running through her body. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he fucked up into her clenching heat, hard and rough. She still held onto the vanity for dear life, swearing with every quick thrust that he gave. 

“Come for me. Please, Clint,” she gasped as she rode his cock.

Her roughened voice was what undid him, his balls drawing up tight against his body, and one more press into her tight cunt made him explode. He felt the liquid warmth of his load filling her up and trickling out of her with the weak thrusts that followed. A moment later, he felt a hot spray against the base of his cock and she swore loudly as she cried out again. He loved making her squirt, the idea that he had helped her get off like that made his spent cock give a twitch and his ego swell. She went a little unsteady, beginning to slump forward before his arms caught her and brought her down against his chest. They were both short of breath as though they had just finished a marathon.

“ _Jesusfuckingchrist_ , Tasha,” he rasped out and stroked her damp hair.

“Feeling’s mutual,” she said with a breathless laugh. 

They laid there for a long moment, enjoying the press of each other’s bodies before Clint remembered that they had a meeting to get to. He sighed and looked at her. God, she was beautiful after she came. She was always beautiful, but something about that orgasmic haze made her features all the more pronounced and a soft pink settled in her cheeks.

“Do we really have to go to this thing?” he complained. “We can’t just call in sick?”

She smiled against his chest. “We’ve never called in sick.”

“Well let’s start doing that since we can’t call in to say that we’re too fucked out to come into work.”

Natasha pulled herself up again despite his best efforts to keep her against him. She found a clean, damp wash towel from the vanity and wiped his skin clean before repeating the action on herself. Clint gave a disappointed sound when she tied her robe closed and stood up, offering a hand to help him off the floor.

“If you’re good, I’ll give you a blowjob in the supply closet during the break,” she suggested in a breezy tone as she walked out the door.

Clint’s eyebrows jumped up toward his hair, but he quickly recovered. “You’re on.”


End file.
